Five Minutes to the Midnight
by Heavy Cream
Summary: Cada vez es más difícil levantarse de nuevo ¿será suficiente el amor para hacerlo una y otra vez? Cuando se aprende a llorar por algo, también se aprende a defenderlo. Me encantaría recibir comentarios.
1. Capitulo I: Calibrando emociones

Capítulo I: Calibrando emociones

Oxford, Agosto de 1993

En la habitación principal había una bruja joven y menuda, estaba haciendo el equipaje tratando de encajar ropa, cajas de madera y libros en un hermoso baúl de viaje recubierto por una tela de flores, en cada movimiento reflejaba el nerviosismo que la invadía.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunto un hombre alto y delgado mientras la miraba dulcemente desde el marco de la puerta

- Londres, voy a Londres – Contestó sin molestarse en verlo

- Tienes mucho trabajo pendiente en ese libro de herbología, no puedes olvidarlo, los niños dependen de ti para no dormirse en el intento

- Necesito ver a Harry antes de que vaya a Hogwarts

El hombre cambió su expresión al escuchar esto último, ahora era grave y penetrante, el nerviosismo de la chica lo había comenzado a contagiar, su influencia era muy fuerte pero años y años con ella le habían ayudado a sobrellevarla.

- ¿Y cómo para qué necesitas verlo?, nunca antes te había visto tan preocupada por él

- Siempre he estado preocupada por él, pero ahora Albus puede observar mientras hago lo que por derecho me corresponde

Ahora el nerviosismo había pasado a ser angustia, la pecera comenzó a vibrar, era cuestión de segundos para que el piso, las paredes y los objetos de la habitación lo hicieran también. Aquel hombre se acercó a ella y la tomo de las manos

- Necesito verlo antes de que… es necesario que yo… - Los segundos corrían peligrosamente rápido

- Annabelle, respira por favor, hace mucho que no te veía así, no es preciso que lo veas ahora estás demasiado alterada, además, no es necesario que vayas en este momento, los trenes no salen sino hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

- Lo siento Remus, ya había logrado encontrar la paz, no quiero que esto siga pasando

- No pasó nada, ya las cosas están en calma

Remus le llevaba más de veinte centímetros a ella, mientras la abrazaba Annabelle pudo calmar su ánimo, llegó hasta la cama con una nueva emoción sobre sus hombros, la tristeza. Él se sentó junto a ella y sostuvo sus pequeñas manos

- No dejas de pensar en él

- No puedo, todo esto es demasiado, debo ir a ver a Harry, solo así sabré si ya sabe de él

- ¿Y si sabe?

- No sé qué pasará, Harry no sabe nada de mí y se supone que no debe saber nada, solo necesito saber que pasa por su cabeza en estos momentos

- Hace mucho que dejé de cuestionarte respecto a esto, tu sabes que es lo mejor para ti. Te veré en el expreso, ten cuidado

La expresión en ambos rostros era de cariño, sin embargo, la angustia volvió a invadir la habitación. Remus sabía que algo andaba muy mal.

Annabelle era de Irlanda, su familia vivía en una granja al sur de Galway rodeados por otras familias de brujos y brujas, poseía sangre celta que llevaba consigo un linaje tan antiguo como la isla misma. Ser de una familia tan poderosa siempre tiene su carga, la de Annabelle, proyectar su energía. Su habilidad se debía a un poderoso hechizo que se formuló más de ochocientos años atrás, producto de la unión de la magia de las dos familias de brujos más poderosos de la Isla en el momento del nacimiento de su primogénito.

El hechizo recitaba que cada vez que naciera un hechicero en la víspera de la luna llena éste sería bendecido con la protección y el poder de sus antepasados, así como por una habilidad especial que le distinguiera no solo de los otros niños que nacieran junto a él, sino de todo el resto del mundo. A partir de esto, niños nacieron con la habilidad de conectarse mejor que nadie con los animales, capaces de predecir el clima, las guerras, hábiles en el combate, en las pociones, todo lo que se pueda imaginar.

La familia Rhodes poseía dentro de la biblioteca familiar numerosos libros que documentan habilidades conocidas a lo largo del tiempo, dentro de ellas, la de un brujo con la misma habilidad de su hija nacido a finales del siglo diecisiete. De él se dice que podía extender su energía a todas las personas que se encontraran en la misma ciudad que él, que era capaz de cautivar con el amor y la seducción a las masas, pero también de dejarlos morir de agonía y desesperanza.

Annabelle siempre fue consciente de esto, por lo que toda la vida luchó con mantener su lado emocional tan controlado como le fuese posible. Remus la conocía desde que tenía once años, es por esto que cuando a él le llegaba a afectar su proyección emocional, sabía que años de control y meditación estaban siendo desbordados por un sentimiento que en ese momento, era más de lo que podía manejar.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo, la historia apenas comienza. Comentar solo quitara un minuto de tu tiempo, pero para mí significa la oportunidad de mejorar (:

Edición Noviembre 27: He decidido remover las partes 1970, para una mejor exploración de ambas historias, por lo que crearé una nueva con esta época exclusivamente.


	2. Capítulo II: Primer encuentro

Capitulo II: El primer encuentro

Londres, Agosto de 1993

Tras una seria charla con Remus, al fin había logrado mantenerse en pie sin derrumbar la habitación entera, Annabelle era un manojo de nervios pero ya había entrado al lugar, no había vuelta atrás. Se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, los sabores tienen el mágico poder de remontarnos a mejores tiempos, cuando éstos eran compartidos con amigos entre risas, las personas son las responsables de recibir los recuerdos con melancolía o añoranza. Para Annabelle, siempre será una mezcla de los dos.

Mientras consumía el tarro, los dedos de su mano izquierda se frotaban en señal de ansiedad, y su pierna comenzaba a moverse con un movimiento vibratorio, incluso podía oír en su cabeza la voz de su madre reprimiéndola por esto: las señoritas no se comportan de esa manera, pareces un adicto de los peores.

Ya había pedido una habitación para pasar la noche, a lo mejor entrar en ambiente le permitiría mantenerse a salvo de ella misma; al hacerlo, su voz resonó en la habitación para una persona en especial que se encontraba allí. El hombre se levantó y se acercó a ella quien llevaba un abrigo que le cubría el pelo y gran parte de su rostro, solo quería verla mejor.

Señorita, disculpe – Al preguntarle esto, Annabelle se dio la vuelta para corroborar que la voz pertenecía a un viejo amigo suyo

¡Arthur Weasley!, que coincidencia – Su sonrisa era tan grande como la habitación entera, lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos era un amigo como él

Que peculiar encontrarte por acá en esta época del año, ¿vienes a comprar tu lista de útiles?

Muy gracioso, pero la verdad es que si necesito algunos en estos días. ¿Tu?

Mi familia y yo acabamos de llegar de Egipto, A los chicos les hace falta algunas cosas y quisimos pasar unos días todos en Londres para acompañarlos

Egipto, por supuesto, Billy me contó que planeaban visitar la tierra de las sacerdotisas, si mal no recuerdo, hace como un mes de eso

¿Ah sí?, dónde te viste con mi muchacho

No, no lo vi, Egipto es demasiado caluroso para mí, me escribió preguntándome por un remedio para el sarpullido de rana

Dime Annabelle, ¿qué haces en este lugar realmente?

Verás Arthur, yo…

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la discusión que mantenían el menor de los hijos de Arthur y una chica que sostenía un gato, junto a ellos, un chico menudo de cabello negro como el carbón y gafas de marco redondo. El corazón de Annabelle comenzó a latir estrepitosamente, ese chico era idéntico a James Potter, al verlo se sentía casi como mirando a su amigo.

Harry, que sorpresa – Lo abordo rápidamente Arthur

¡Annabelle! – grito Ron, espantando así al gato – Que bueno que estés acá, hubieras venido con nosotros, Bill tenía ganas de verte, él me pidió que te entregara esto – haciendo alusión a una envoltura de papel – las lechuzas desde tan lejos con paquetes grandes son muy problemáticas

Si Ron, a mí también me agrada verte, como has crecido desde la última vez que te vi

Al irse Bill a Egipto dejaste de ir a visitarnos, como sea, te presento a mis amigos, ella es Hermione y él Harry

Annabelle se limitó a sonreírles, mirando a Arthur preocupadamente, quien no veía el momento de intervenir.

Chicos, necesito unas palabras a solas con la señorita, nos veremos a la hora de la comida – Llevándose a Annabelle a los pisos de arriba

Ella era una mujer hecha y derecha, aun así, Arthur tenía todas las razones del mundo para estar molesto con ella, lo que no sabía era cuál de las cosas le molestaba más: que haya venido hasta acá por Harry, o que le recordara el enamoramiento que tuvo su hijo Bill por una mujer mayor diez años que él

Dime que estás haciendo acá Annabelle

Arthur, yo necesito hablar con él, necesito preguntarle

Es evidente que estás preocupada, ¿pero necesitas preocuparlo a él también?

Solo quiero saber si él sabe algo de Sirius, de mí es evidente que no – Le echo una mirada al profeta que llevaba el señor Weasley bajo el brazo – Pero tienes razón, solo voy a preocuparlo

Todos saben sobre Sirius, está bajo los reflectores en este momento – Abriendo el profeta y señalando su anuncio de "se busca" – Harry sabe lo que ha leído en el profeta, es así como debe ser

No es justo, no debería ser así

Entiendo que lo defiendas, tu relación con él… pero no puedes llenarle de fantasías la cabeza al muchacho, no puedes esperar que se ponga de parte tuya con respecto a esto

No te lo voy a permitir Arthur Weasley, hablar así sobre él, las pruebas pueden demostrar cosas que no son verdad y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe

Era imposible que las personas vieran la situación como ella, aun así esperaba que sus amigos le apoyaran; al menos Remus estaba con ella. Busco en las habitaciones a Molly, en estos momentos lo que más necesitaba era hablar con una amiga suya, y bueno Molly, ella era de las pocas que le quedaban en ese momento. Arthur, por otro lado había resaltado algo importante, Dumbledore había especificado que ningún miembro de la Orden podía hablar a Harry sobre Sirius, solo conseguirían perturbar al muchacho, pero Annabelle no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que la incriminación sobre Sirius le iba a costar su relación con su ahijado. Ahora estaba libre, era cuestión de tiempo que intentara contactarlo a él, a ella, por más que quisiera no podía pues tenía sobre ella el hechizo anti localizador. Entonces, su mejor oportunidad para encontrarlo, era estando cerca de Harry.

* * *

Me encantaría recibir comentarios

Edición Noviembre 27: He decidido remover las partes 1970, para una mejor exploración de ambas historias, por lo que crearé una nueva con esta época exclusivamente.


	3. Capítulo II: Una nueva oportunidad

Capitulo III: Una nueva oportunidad para aclarar la mirada

Diagon Alley, Agosto 1993

Las compras de inicio de curso son un evento bastante pintoresco, cientos de niños de diferentes edades corren por los pasillos maravillados por cosas que en su vida se habían imaginado, Mientras Annabelle curioseaba por entre las tiendas no pudo resistir el impulso de maravillarse frente a la nueva Nimbus, sin embargo su verdadero destino ese día era adelantar sus compras en tienda de artículos mágicos de Druella Reinder, su establecimiento favorito desde que descubrió en segundo año que quería ser Herbologista.

A ese lugar y bajo la sorpresa del dependiente de la tienda llegó su lechuza Ileana, trayendo consigo una carta con un aspecto singular, ésta decía así:

Me permito anunciarle que la comisión de herbologistas del ministerio de magia la ha escogido a usted como la principal candidata para ocupar el puesto de profesora adjunta de herbología en Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería. Una carta de solicitud llegó a nosotros el pasado mes proveniente de la actual profesora de esta asignatura Pomona Sprout, alegando que su estado de salud en estos momentos no le permitía ocuparse de todos los cursos que regularmente le son asignados. Ha pedido que determinemos entre nuestros registros el mejor candidato y se ha llegado a la conclusión que es usted, señorita Annabelle Rhodes, debido a sus continuos estudios en la materia, sus excelentes notas de graduación en esta asignatura durante su estadía en Hogwarts y el libro que recientemente publicó Jardines de Salud: Medicina y Ornamentación.

Por supuesto, está en su entera libertad de aceptar o rechazar el puesto de profesora adjunta, por lo que necesitaremos de su pronta respuesta para enviarle los detalles de la contratación.

Con todo el respeto, Hestia King

Es justo lo que Annabelle estaba buscando en este momento, un motivo para mantenerse cerca de Harry y cerciorarse que aquellos que estaban tras de Sirius no lo afectaran a él en el camino, por otro lado y considerándose bastante egoísta, esto también le permitiría encontrarse en el radar de Black, pero Annabelle casi nunca se disculpaba por pensar en ella.

Al medio día cruzó su camino con los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, a quienes acompañó por el resto de sus útiles escolares, discutiendo con Arthur y Molly sobre las diferencias generacionales de los requerimientos en Hogwarts respecto a libros y materiales. Al final del día comento con Arthur y Molly la decisión de aceptar el puesto y les aseguró que mantendría su promesa a Dumbledore, quién seguramente sería más inquisitivo ahora que ella también viviría en el Castillo. Se despidió y prometió saludarlos antes de que el expreso partiera a Hogwarts.

* * *

Tus comentarios ayudaran a que mi historia mejore cada día un poco más.

Edición Noviembre 27: He decidido remover las partes 1970, para una mejor exploración de ambas historias, por lo que crearé una nueva con esta época exclusivamente.


	4. Capítulo IV: Al otro lado del salón

Capítulo IV: Al otro lado del salón

Septiembre, 1993

Remus Lupin nunca había creído en las casualidades, siempre para él había algo tras de todo acto digno de ser sospechoso, tanto para bien como para mal y el haber salvado a Harry de las garras de ese dementor, no era más que una prueba de que sus convicciones no podían ser subestimadas. Debía salir al cuarto del maquinista y pedirle que continuara el curso del tren u otros estudiantes se verían afectados. Caminando a toda prisa por los pasillos se encuentra con Annabelle, quien estaba fuera del compartimiento en el que venía, observando el aire morir de tristeza debido a la presencia de esas criaturas.

- Te esperé hasta que caí dormido

- Debe ser por eso que no te encontré, llegue tarde como siempre Remus, lo lamento

- Espero que tus compañeros de cabina sean divertidos, o en su defecto no demasiado agobiantes, pero seguramente nunca serán tan interesantes como los míos

- ¿Tienes criaturas en tu compartimiento?

- En él está Harry, pensé que querrías saberlo

- Harry… lo conocí en el caldero chorreante, oh Remus, hay tantas cosas que debo contarte

- Creo que deberemos esperar hasta Hogwarts, no falta mucho camino de todas formas, voy rumbo a hablar con el maquinista, el tren debe ponerse en marcha, Harry ha sido afectado y me temo que otros podrían estar en riesgo

Tal como Remus lo intuía, el camino a Hogwarts fue corto desde el reinicio de las máquinas y el castillo se alzaba imponente sobre esos viejos amigos que retornaban al lugar en el que se conocieron, más de veinte años atrás. A Remus le correspondía una habitación sobre el salón en el cual impartiría clases y un despacho adjunto, mientras que a Annabelle le habían asignado una habitación en el tercer piso, justo sobre el almacén de herbología y con una conexión directa a través de una escalera en espiral. El cuarto era pequeño, tenía un cuarto de baño a mano izquierda, una chimenea tipo estufa, una cama sencilla, un escritorio y un armario, pero ella siempre sabía cómo hacer de cada pequeño espacio un lugar acogedor. La cena de bienvenida estuvo espectacular, tanto para Remus como para Annabelle, el estar a otro lado del comedor era una experiencia fascinante y al terminar, Remus acompañó a la ahora profesora Rhodes a su recamara.

- Es increíble como pude haberme olvidado de la gente de Ravenclaw – Dijo Annabelle una vez supo que los estudiantes debían estar ya en sus salas comunes

- No me hacían falta tus comentarios sobre ellos, pase buena parte de los recorridos de estos mismos pasillos escuchando tus quejas sobre lo "buenos en demasía" que ellos eran, ¿todos estos años y aún no te das cuenta que eran celos lo que tenías?

- ¿Celos de qué?

- Celos de que ellos eran todo lo juiciosos que tú nunca quisiste ser y por eso los culpas

- Las chicas de mi vagón eran de Ravenclaw, las hubieras visto hablar, solo parloteaban sobre lo que habían leído en vacaciones y cuando otra chica intento interrumpirlas con algo solo un poco más mundano, éstas le mandan a callar, es demasiado.

- Tu lechuza sobre tu nuevo empleo no me sorprendió mucho para serte sincero

- ¿ah no?

- Siempre te sales con la tuya, es impresionante

- Debía cubrir mis bases ahora que todo esto está por estallar, pude hablar con Harry, pero me entere de lo que conoce gracias a Arthur

- ¿Algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos?

- Sabe que Sirius va tras de él, lo bueno es que no sabe aún el porqué de esto

- Es algo a nuestro favor, ¿no?

- Totalmente, eso no impedirá que Sirius lo busque a él, pero sí que Harry pretenda llegar a Sirius. Como desearía no tener que protegerlo de él, siempre pensé que seríamos Sirius y yo protegiéndolo a él de los castigos de sus padres y mimándolo un montón

- Pero la historia no fue escrita así, debemos acoplarnos

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer el cuarto capítulo, me encantarían tus comentarios

Edición Noviembre 27: He decidido remover las partes 1970, para una mejor exploración de ambas historias, por lo que crearé una nueva con esta época exclusivamente.


	5. Capítulo V: La aceptación

La presentación del nuevo curso era tal y como la recordaba, los niños en las mesas se asemejaban mucho a aquellos que compartieron junto a ella los mejores años de su vida, cuando la guerra parecía algo lejano y distante, cuando lo que venía después de clase era una agradable tarde bajo la sombra de un árbol o estudiando para las materias favoritas. Annabelle recordaba con nostalgia como sus mejores años parecieran haberla dejado, ella era una mujer joven, pero aun así se sentía agotada, tenía apenas 33 años y la carga de todas las experiencias vividas la hundía cada vez más. Solía llevar sus rizos hasta la cintura, siempre cuidando de preparar las mezclas para que no perdieran su forma, pero ahora pareciera que esto no importara, vivía al día sin preocuparse por el mañana, tenía planes de terminar un libro de herbología y medicina mágica, pero estas cosas no le prometían ningún horizonte. Se sentía devastada.

El director Dumbledore la llamó una vez terminada la cena, su despacho siempre le había parecido un lugar fascinante, él estaba preocupado de los recientes eventos y su acuerdo hecho doce años atrás. Annabelle había tenido doce años para lidiar con él, sin embargo ahora todo era diferente, ahora era real.

- Profesora Rhodes, debe entender que no me causa ningún placer esto que le voy a pedir, pero más que por mi o por la escuela es algo que debe hacer para protegerse

- Director, siempre he confiado en usted, dígame que es lo que me pide

- Necesito que firme una declaración en la que dictamine que no ha tenido ningún contacto de ningún tipo con el señor Black en los últimos doce años, entiende que su condición de fugitivo de Azkaban, condenado por asesinato, lo hace una persona peligrosa para la seguridad de los alumnos de Hogwarts

- Muy bien profesor, puedo asegurarle que buena parte de eso es cierto, sin embargo, de la manera en la que usted lo plantea no sé cómo negarme

- Debo decirle también que ya es tiempo de replantear su relación con Harry, ya no debe ser protegido de una crianza en el foco de atención de todo el mundo, más debe ahora ser protegido de una verdad tan dolorosa como la muerte misma de sus padres

- Es más sencillo protegerlo si puedo estar cerca de él

- Por lo tanto, dadas las circunstancias, por ningún motivo debe usted revelarle la naturaleza de su relación con el señor Black, ni la de éste con sus padres.

- Hay algo que debo preguntarle… En el tren, ¿alguien más sufrió por los dementores?

- Nadie como Harry – Annabelle suspiro preocupada - Entonces debe saber que necesita ser apartado de ellos y protegido de ser necesario, es esa una de las razones de su llamado. Llegado el caso, debe usted protegerlo de cualquier amenaza.

Dumbledore la miro fijamente, ella sabía que se refería a Sirius, quería comprobar que después de todos estos años ella cumpliera con su palabra de estar allí para Harry echa a sus padres, no se lo habían permitido antes de ese momento y haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para protegerlo, aun cuando esto significara enfrentarse a Sirius Black.

Si había algo de lo que ella se arrepentía no era de las mentiras, jamás había mentido sobre esto, pero los secretos a veces duelen más, pensaba que el haberle ocultado todo esto a Harry le traería consecuencias devastadoras en su relación. Pero esta conversación la había tenido con Remus una y otra vez, ella hizo lo que debía hacer, Harry sabía que Dumbledore siempre actuaria para su bienestar, esta no sería la excepción, ¿pero por qué negarle todas estas experiencias enriquecedoras?, o una infancia con personas que lo amaban casi tanto como sus padres, para Annabelle fue un camino duro el recorrido para entender esto y ella ya era mayor entonces, Harry seguro pasaría más de un mal rato pensando en esto.

* * *

Me ecantaría recibir comentarios


	6. Capítulo VI: El otro niño

- Todos los seres vivos se representan a sí mismos día a día por medio de la influencia de los astros, sí, a pesar de ser Herbología mi pasión ninguno debe olvidar la importancia de la interdisciplinariedad en las asignaturas que ofertan en Hogwarts, ninguna debe ser dejada atrás, pues todas y cada una tienen algo que aportarle a la siguiente. Sé que el profesor Snape se siente muy orgulloso de sus pociones, pero sin la herbología no existiría tal cosa.

Los chicos rieron, burlarse de Severus Snape siempre había sido un buen método para hacer sentir a la gente más cómoda, excepto tal vez a Lily Evans, quien tenía a esta criatura como una de sus mejores amistades hasta que por fin se reveló su naturaleza despiadada y fría. A pesar de que en el año 1993 Severus no provocara tal risa y evitación como en la época en la que Annabelle se encontraba de estudiante allí, su carácter altivo y desagradable si permitía que estos comentarios surgieran efecto.

Al finalizar la clase pudo ver como uno de los alumnos se veía fascinado por todos aquellos datos que ella como profesora le había transmitido, fue por eso que lo llamó para que se quedara al irse todos los demás. Neville Longbottom era sin duda un entusiasta en la antigua práctica de la herbología, por lo tanto era su deber animarlo para que su forma de ser despistada no le significara ningún atraso en su aprendizaje, le dio un par de libros muy interesantes, entre ellos uno de los primeros estudios que se transcribieron sobre el estudio de las plantas mágicas, pues si se sabe cómo comenzó todo sabrá a donde debe dirigirse y siendo así lo mandó a la sala común.

Annabelle sentía pena por aquel chico, sabía que al igual que Harry, Neville también había sufrido mucho por sus padres, en su mirada se reflejaba la desesperanza de alguien que puede contemplar todo lo que jamás tendrá, por lo menos Harry no tendrá el peso de la desilusión sobre los hombros. Algo en su mirada le recuerda a Frank Longbottom, su padre, a quien conoció durante su estancia en Hogwarts, pero fue más adelante cuando realmente llegó a pasar algún tiempo con él, quien a diferencia de su hijo, era una persona sumamente decidida y emprendedora, con Alice, la madre de Neville, compartió un poco más de tiempo. Ella era dulce y el retrato de todo lo que una joven bruja debía ser, pero cuando el tiempo llegaba no dudaba en usar su varita para defender no solo a quienes ella quería, sino a lo que ella creía.

Ellos no eran tan diferentes a los Potter y todo en Neville le acordaba la crueldad de la guerra y como no son pocos aquellos que los sufren. No existen tantas plantas en este mundo como para prevenir toda la maldad que contiene y sin embargo, se debe seguir adelante. Annabelle se dirigió a sus aposentos, temblando en rabia y tristeza, revolvió entre los libros que tenía por organizar hasta que al fin lo encontró. El diario número 463 Galway.

* * *

Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos :)


	7. Capítulo VII: Las cicatrices

La familia de Annabelle Rhodes era una de aquellas sobre las que los cantos de los bardos cantan en sus tonadas de lucha y de alegría, crecieron como una noble estirpe irlandesa que se sostiene hasta el día de hoy. La historia de estos magos y brujas debía quedar documentada de alguna forma, es por eso que cada patriarca o matriarca llevaba un libro en el cual se escribían nuevos hechizos descubiertos, pociones inventadas, transformaciones observadas y criaturas y plantas mágicas que nunca antes se habían visto. Estos libros son guardados en la biblioteca de las casas de las familias y cuando una persona las necesita, los libros les son llevados por medio del correo lechuza. El padre de Annabelle es el patriarca de ese lado de la familia y a él acuden no solo sus hijos, sino sobrinos y hermanos en busca de ellos.

Su hija siempre ha sido curiosa de los secretos que allí se plasman, pero sintió, una vez que conoció a Remus Lupin, que la infinita sabiduría de su familia tendría la pauta para poder librar al joven Remus de su maldición de hombre lobo. Tras muchos años de infructífera búsqueda, Annabelle se resignó a buscar cualquier cosa que le permita a su amigo sobre llevar su carga, pero más allá de la poción que ya se conocía – pero descubierta por un familiar suyo cien años atrás – solo se llenaban las páginas con consejos para asesinarlos y/o torturarlos.

Era el diario documentado como número 463, el 189 que terminaba de leer sin encontrar ni una sola pista nueva, con tal decepción decidió acercarse al despacho de Remus para ofrecerle el único consuelo que parecía haber funcionado desde que le conocía, la amistad. Al entrar al salón de clases que daba como vestíbulo para su oficina, escucha el viejo gramófono con música anticuada que le saca una sonrisa por los recuerdos que lleva impregnados. Remus se encuentra ordenando unos libros y apenas la ve, la saluda jovialmente, sin embargo solo trascurren unos minutos cuando Harry los interrumpe.

- Lo lamento profesora Rodhes, no sabía que usted se encontraba acá

- Tonterías Harry, no te preocupes, seguramente si has venido hasta acá es por algo importante, sigue, sigue, yo ya me iba

Remus trató de interrumpirla en su partida, pero ella le lanzó una de esas miradas que significaban "no me contradigas". Annabelle se marchó con los puños vibrando, le daba mucha alegría que Harry buscara a su amigo, sin embargo para ella era una pena que no fuera ella a quien encontrara confiable. En el fondo, ella sabía que él jamás la perdonaría así que consideraba inútil e hipócrita de su parte buscar un acercamiento en esas fechas.

Se encuentra en su habitación pintando con polvo de flor, su lienzo es el aire y las figuras en las que lo transforma recrean pinturas de van Gogh.

- Siempre se pude saber lo que sientes por la obra que escoges, la noche estrellada es sin duda tu favorita, así que solo puede significar que tratas de enmascarar un gran dolor y tratas de encontrar consuelo en el contraste de las estrellas con el cielo oscuro, o que tienes en tu mente recuerdos de los mejores momentos vividos.

- Sin embargo, como es usual conmigo, es una mezcla entre ambas cosas, porque la contradicción es básicamente el motor de mi vida

- Harry llegó con preguntas sobre sus habilidades, sobre nuevos hechizos que probamos todos juntos una vez, el patronus, la primera vez que ustedes lo ensayaron Sirius apostó con nosotros a que de ti saldrían mariposas, sin embargo James pensó que cuervos era algo más adecuado ya que había algo retorcido en ti

- ¿Tú que apostaste?

- Yo pensaba que sería un cisne, siempre elegante y frío

- La pantera es un animal mucho más fascinante

- Sí que lo es, dime querida, ¿a qué has venido a mi despacho esta tarde?

- A compartir un momento contigo, tras la decepción de otro libro de mi familia inútil para tu causa

- Siempre habrá uno nuevo por buscar, ¿qué es lo que te remueve por dentro?

- Las heridas que se formaron hace doce años han tenido todo el tiempo para cerrarse y convertirse en cicatrices, este tiempo con Harry me ha permitido dar cuenta de que estas cicatrices jamás se irán, pero si he de seguir adelante, debo aprender a cuidar que no se abran cada vez que las rocen

* * *

Me encantaría que me dejaras un comentario


End file.
